The present invention relates to kitchen utensil drying and sterilizing apparatus for drying and sterilizing kitchen utensils, bottles, cans, small containers, etc. The apparatus comprises two door panels with axial compression means at two opposite ends respectively moved in sliding grooves on the apparatus base relative to respective roller means at the sliding grooves, clamps adjustably fastened to tracks on an utensil carrying racks inside the apparatus base for holding down kitchen utensils, supporting tubes connected to stub tubes for holding containers upside-down for drying and sterilizing, and air conduits with air outlets for guiding hot currents of ozone to the rack and the supporting tubes in all directions.
When kitchen utensils such as bowls, dishes, trays, spoons, cups, bottles, food containers, etc., are washed with water, they must be dried before use. Various apparatus have been disclosed for this purpose, and have appeared on the market. These apparatus commonly have a door for controlling the entrance. This door is comprised of two symmetrical door panels disposed at two opposite sides, each having two circularly raised portions at two opposite ends respectively inserted into a respective sliding groove on the apparatus base (housing). If the size of the circularly raised portions does not match with the size of the sliding grooves perfectly, the door panels will be stuck. Another drawback of conventional kitchen utensil drying apparatus is that they can only heat dry kitchen utensils but have no means to sterilize kitchen utensils while drying. Furthermore, because these kitchen utensil drying apparatus use only a rack to carry kitchen utensils and have no means to hold them in place, and therefore kitchen utensils cannot be fully dried when they are put together. More particularly when bottles or other containers are put on the rack for drying, hot currents of air cannot be efficiently guided into the bottles or containers to fully dry the inside of the bottles or containers.